Talk:Religion
If you're going to give Christianity a seperate section, I suggest you do the same with: Islam, Hinduism and possibly Buddhism. They've had just a prolific effect on humanity as Christianity - if you want, I could help you with Hinduism and Buddhism. Joshua (Talk) 10:46, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Somehow I get the feeling you're a catholic, Lomi. Either that, or you just don't like lutherans (*sniff* I'll go cry in the lutheran corner now *sniff* - or at least I would if I was pious at all :P). Or I'm reading too much into it. Take a pick :) :And I agree with Joshie; go Religious Equality In Media (REIN) movement! :D Which reminds me...it seems all clearly non-agnostic/atheist humans in the halo canon (except for Dasc Gevadim or whatever his name was) are christians. Wonder if that warrants another blog or if it's just an extension of my name blog... ::I think I'll go sniff in the Lutheran corner as well. *sniff* But, seriously, all of my characters are either Christian or atheist, which is something I haven't really considered before. I suppose you just stick to what you know best, where you can make less mistakes... There were a few Zen humans and AIs, though. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 16:08, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Tucker, AIs are not Zen Buddhists - they are interested in Zen Buddhism, specifically Zen Koans. I've seen no mention of Zen Buddhists. Matt, I just think the other major religions should get a shout. For example, Buddhism and Hinduism helped fuel an age of philosophers and literature in the 19thC. i.e, Schopenhauer: he said the Upanishads were one of the greatest things ever written, and Edwin Arnold wrote the Epic: The Light of Asia which details the life of Gautama Buddha, in a more romantic way of course. But, yes. I just think they deserve a section to themselves as the other sections, barring the Christianity one, are very basic and do not do the broad spectrum of Hinduism and Buddhism justice. Joshua (Talk) 14:45, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Another thing I just noticed. Is the UEG secular, or not? It seems to be as if it isn't, and instead tried to make religion "illegal"? Secularism and that are very different. Joshua (Talk) 15:10, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually LOMI, Buddhism and Hinduism are two of the most complex religions I've ever come across. Hinduism is far more complicated that Christianity. For example, there are cults dedicated to Siva, Visnu, and Shakti and Kali. Then there are sub-cults within those cults. So, it's pretty complicated. I know an awful lot about them both, so I am willing to help. :) Joshua (Talk) 17:34, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Fair enough. I'll need your help then, because I have no wish to get into cults of cults of cults --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 17:43, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry to badger you LOMI, but you can't really put Hinduism under polytheism, because you can not believe in any of the gods and be a Hindu. Next time you're on FB, I'll explain, yeah? Joshua (Talk) 17:56, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know if I should be offended or laugh...XD Joshua (Talk) 11:16, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Just checking in, did you put in that Drone religion mentioned in Blunt Instruments? I can't seem to find it mentioned on this page... [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 19:32, December 15, 2010 (UTC) My Thoughts I’m honestly not the most knowledgeable on religions, so I’ll take your word as to the accuracy of the historical descriptions. The speculative future occurrences are not implausible given the centuries of time, and such political upheavals are a staple of science-fiction. I like the way you’ve taken fanfiction from around the site and merged it into a coherent timeline that functions as its own fanfiction. However, I’m not entirely sure what is your work and what is other persons’. The list at the bottom helps, but it doesn’t note all the fanfiction from outside sources. I’ve never understood polytheism, really. Monotheism I can understand; there’s a single being that is creator of the universe, its existence self-dependent to prevent the history of the universe from sliding off into absurdist infinity. But multiple gods? If there are multiple gods, can they really be called gods in the same sense as a single God? These gods never agree, and while sometimes they represent good and evil, they are sometimes more or less just bickering elites. The Euthyphro dialog highlights some of the issues I have with the ancient Greek polytheism. Shinto makes more sense to me, but Shinto kami aren’t “gods” in the exact same sense. Though the Covenant is technically polytheistic, I find them easy to write because their gods don’t have individual personalities. To them, the gods are more like numerous anonymous people who have attained Buddhist enlightenment. I tend to write them as a sort of hybrid of Buddhism and Christianity. While the Great Journey works fine as its own category, it probably deserves a mention under Polytheism. It might also work under Atheistic Beliefs because their gods really don’t seem like gods to me. Perhaps a definition of godhood for various religions is in order? --Dragonclaws(talk) 12:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Dragonclaws, Hinduism, the world's last "polytheistic" religion, which in itself is a misnomer, is weird. They have one, all-pervading God, called ''Brahman, it has no physical attributes, and is refered to very unpersonally in the Hindu scriptures. While the gods which have names in Hinduism, i.e, Síva (Shiva), Visnu (Vishnu), are gods in the sense they have powers etc. However! They are not eternal, they will only exist in the sense of this Universe, which will end, and Brahman will remake it. I'm a little rusty, I'm gonna have to dig out my books on Hinduism, but that's how the gods are viewed. Joshua (Talk) 18:33, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::According to wikipedia, Brahma does indeed have a lifespan. Therefore Brahma is not exempt from a lifecycle. However like other life form and entities in the material universe, Brahma will be reborn, and his lifespan is comparable to a flash of lightning in the viewpoint of eternity. Therefore, even according to Hinduism, all "gods" and even the the all powerful Brahma will eventually die, but will also get reborn. However long a life time it may seem that Brahma has, it still has beginning and an end.--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 19:17, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I didn't say Brahma, I said Brahman ;) Joshua (Talk) 19:40, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh well, as someone who read about Hinduism from a children's book awhile ago, it's hard for me to tell the difference. Someone who has very little knowledge of Judaism will often say that the Torah is the Jews' equivalent to the bible, which is false, the Jewish equivalent to the bible (which is the Christian's old testament) is called the Tanakh. =D--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 21:30, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And isn't 'Tanakh' just an abbreviation? Matt-256 22:20, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well it's actually an acronym, of Torah, Nevi'im, and Ketuvim (written in Hebrew of course, would look like this: תנ"ך)--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 23:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Of Mice and Mormons ::LOMI, I'll try and get that summary up for you over the "Holiday Season" as you yanks call it. :P Joshua (Talk) 17:51, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I beg to differ. Ascensionverse While Halo 3: Ascension is very critical of religion in general, I decided to make Monsters and Messiahs kind of deistic if open-ended. You'll either have a lot of stuff to integrate or you'll want to reject Ascensionverse religion altogether as it's very different from the other fanfic universes. Just a heads up. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC)